Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Kiyohime
Summary: Yes, another cheesy songfic...what? I'm addicted to them now, bah. Kruger/Viola It's a special day for them.


_Uhm… :blush: I'm not sure what had me compelled to write this… maybe it had something to do with this song I've been listening to lately and my newfound liking to write songfics. Yea, I know… just another cheesy one like always. Hope you all like. O.o; The song is "Can't Take my Eyes Off You" by Muse. Yes, it's ShizNat again of course... but Kruger/Viola in this one... hey, the otomes need some loving too! XD  
_

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

Natsuki has her little moments. The ones that I love so much about her. She'd be spontaneous or very loving when I don't expect it at all. She always made sure that I know she loves me without saying the words. Everyone else sees her as what she is on the outside. But to me, she is a walking contradiction… she looks so cold and serious on the outside, but on the inside, she's a lovable puppy and a hopeless romantic. I feel so honored to be the only one who can see the woman that hides inside Natsuki.

I shut my eyes and smiled to myself as I let my senses drown in the warm scent of the tea I held in my hand. As I took a sip of my tea idly, my thoughts drifted off to my gorgeous Gakuenchou yet again… suddenly, the silence was broken…by music? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I frowned. Just then, it hit me, the song sounded quite familiar. I gasped softly as I remembered and a soft blush involuntarily spread across my cheeks. It was _that _song…

"Say… isn't this our song, Shizuru?" A low and husky voice rang out from behind me, causing me to blush further uncharacteristically.

Remember these moments I was telling you about earlier…? This is it.

_You're just too good to be true__  
Can't keep my eyes off you__  
You'd feel like heaven to touch__  
I wanna hold you so much__  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off you _

But I wondered what put her in this mood now, not that I mind. Oh, not at all. When she spoke once more, she startled me yet again… her warm breath was caressing my ear. _'When did she move that fast… and that voice… oh sweet kami.'_

"It's true… I can't stop looking at you…" the Gakuenchou's voice was more sensuous this time, making me shiver slightly in the good way, "…nor can I stop missing you. I had to see you…"

_Pardon the way that I stare__  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak_

She makes me weak when she's like this… and oddly enough, I love it.

_There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

I could feel the heat from her intense gaze upon me and I had to use most of my self-control to fight off a whimper when she kissed that sensitive spot below my ear.

"Hmm… what's the matter, Shizuru…? Cat got your tongue?" I could practically hear the smugness and her playful grin in those words.

My voice came out as a soft murmur as I futilely tried to hide the blush on my face, "Ikezu…"

It's like I've lost my voice and every track of my thought when she throws me off guard like this. It makes me want her even more.

She chuckled huskily and whispered in my ear as the rest of the song played on, "That's why you love me."

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

Something finally snapped inside of me. Tea was spilt on the floor carelessly and it was her turn to gasp as I turned just enough to grab her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her down. Our lips clashed and melded into a kiss fueled by passion. I groaned softly as I felt her tongue snake out to brush along my lip. She was smirking again into the kiss and I bit down on her lower lip to wipe that smirk off her face.

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you…_

It only had to be a minute or two as we kissed, but it felt like eternity… as we reached the point where we needed air, she broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into my eyes, panting quite softly, "I hope you'll stay with me tonight…please?"

How could I say no to those beautiful eyes...? I knew I had a meeting with the other columns, so did she… but I don't think it'd hurt to skip one little meeting after all--

"Happy anniversary, Shizuru."

…She remembered our anniversary. Like always. It was a surprise, because this time I forgot… but that was her fault! She made me lose my thoughts… fu fu fu, looks like she's going to get it tonight. I smirked lightly and that did it. A blush became visible on her cheeks as she gulped, "S…Shizuru?"

"…Ara. Natsuki is so sweet… I love you too."

We shared another kiss but more softer and sensual this time as the lyrics of our song echoed in my head.

'_You're just too good to be true, Natsuki…' _

-Fin-


End file.
